Long time love
by DanMiyabi
Summary: Time takes over Christina's feelings for Kurama, so she forgets about him and begins to date again. Two years has gone by, and she gets a visit from someone she didn't expect.


DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE YUYU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS.. THOUGH IF YOU ARE A TRUE FAN, YOU WOULD KNOW WHICH ONES ARE MINE. ENJOY.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please dont leave me!" she said with tears flowing down her rosie cheeks. "Christina, you already know I have to do this, and I cant go back now, it's too late for that." he said as he softly touches Christinas face. "you know that I wont forget you, no matter what happens to me in life. I will come back for you.." She wipes her tears away, and she weeply asked, "how will I know you are coming back to me?" He pulled out a necklace from under his white and red long sleeve shirt. He took christinas hands and place a gold heart amulet with a rose in the middle. "Just as long as you have this with you close to your heart, I'll come back to you.. are you willing to wait for me?" Christinas cried her eyes in silence, holding the necklace against her chest. With no hesitation, she exclaimed,"Of course, ill wait for you, no matter what.. I'll always be here." He took his last one hug and left a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you Christina, I promise I'll come back for you." As he was letting her go, Christina deliberately screamed out. "I'll be here for you, I LOVE YOU!" he slowly faded away until he was no where in sight. Christina fell to her knees with the amulet to her chest, looked up at the sky, and whispered to herself, "I'll be here Kurama. I promise"

* * *

"KURAMA!" Christina looked all around and all she could see was her dresser, closet and her clock. "it was just a dream.. _sigh_ it was just a dream.." it's been almost two years since that day. The day where i lost the only person i truly loved. _Sometimes i think to myself what i did to deserve this. Gah! why did he have to leave me_ Christina looked at the amulet that was around her neck and tears started to flow down her cheeks. _but is it that i keep dreaming of the same event, maybe i just miss him so much. sigh where are you now kurama christina looked at her clock._ **8:45AM** "OH SHIT! im late again!"

"Christina! come down for breakfast!" her mom yelled as she flipped the pancakes in the air. Christinas parents had a divorce when she was just a young child. All that was left was Christina and her mom and her brother, Zachery. Zachery had just moved in with the mother, since the dad was too busy with his newborn child. "I'm sorry mom, im already late. I'll see you after school!" Christina kissed her mom on the cheek and was out the door in less than five minutes. Christina hopped in her car and drove to the school.

**9:15AM** "Well, Well, Well.. Ms. Uroshiima. Im glad to see that you fit us in your schedule.." Mr. Hamle said as Christina walked into the classroom. "Oh, sorry bout that, i juss woke up too.." He cut her off, "No excuses this time Ms. Uroshiima, I want to see you after this class!" Christina with a sigh, sat down on her seat next to her best friend, Yuri. "Why are you always late for some reason now? whats up with you lately?" Yuri asked as she leaned towards her desk. "I dont know.. it's just those dreams again. I've been having them for like almost..." Mr. Hamle pointed the ruler at Christina and asked, "I'm sure you would like to give us the answer Ms. Uroshiima.." Christina gulped. "Uhh"  
_RINNNGGGG_ "okay then class, the papers are due this friday, see you all tomorrow.. Ms. Uroshiima?" As everyone left, Christina told Yuri to wait for her outside of class. She approached Mr. Hamle's desk. "Ms. Uroshiima..." Christina interrupted him, "you could call me Christina." Mr. Hamle sighed."Christina.. you are almost failing this class, and falling behind on your homework. I know that you are a bright student, but you have to concentrate on getting the work done in my classroom. I know you can do better than that." Christina looked at the ceiling then, the wall, then, the window. "Look, I'm sorry and I promise I'll do better in this class. But, can we please talk bout this another time, I'm late to my other class?" Mr. Hamle shook his head. "If only you were this dedicated on making it on time to my class. Okay then, go. Remember.. your paper is due this friday." Without saying anything, Christina left the classroom. Of course, Yuri was waiting outside for her.

They walked in silence while going to 3rd period. Christina and Yuri have all the same classes together except for the last period of the day, Christina had Gym, and Yuri had Physics. They were walking towards the computer lab. Yuri broked the silence and asked, "Why are you always late to class now?" Yuri sounded mad. "Because I had that dream again.." Christina said as she touched her necklace. "Your still thinking bout that loser who left you sophamor year! cmon! I thought you were over that guy already?" Christina looked at Yuri with anger and dismay. "I know I thought I did too, but everytime I dream bout him, I always seem to dream about the same thing. I dont know what to do anymore." Christina and Yuri passed the school sign.. **WELCOME TO BLACK STAR HIGH**.. Yuri stopped right in front of Christina "You know whats your problem? you havent dated in like ages. You should go on a double date with me and Frankie.. he has a friend, he could hook you guys up.. " Christina didnt wanna go on any dates. Since Kurama left, her love life has been nothing but cold air and loneliness. "Uhh.. I dont know Yuri, I dont even feel like meeting people.." Christina said as she was trying to walk away from Yuri. Yuri then grabed her by the arm, "Ohh cmon! just one night. Just try it, at least for me.. PLEASE!" Yuri was begging her. Christina bit her lip, as she always does when she is trying to make decisions. With a sigh, she exclaimed,"OK then.. I'll go for only one night." Yuri with joy, jumped all over Christina. "OK OK.. so it will be this friday.. well go out to eat or something like that. okay?" Christina wasnt really into the whole double dating thing, even the thought that Yuri would leave her all alone with the stranger to be with her boyfriend."Shit! we got like 30 secs. we gotta start running if we dont want to be late." Christina exclaimed as she and Yuri started running down the hallways to room **304 ART ROOM**.

The day went by like an ordinary day. Christina being late to class and thinking about Kurama and her dream. But why is it that she only thinks of the specific event? Everything was going good in the human world. "Uh Mr. Koenma sir!" a demon said as he bowed for almost the 15th time. "What is it now Koark! I have enough problems to deal with." The demon hesistately answered, "Uh Kurama has asked to talk to you.. should I.." Koenma interrupted him,"WELL LET HIM IN YOU IDIOT!" The demon again bowed constantly until Koenma told him to stop. "Why hello Kurama.. glad to see you again." Kurama flipped his long red hair with his hands still in his pockets. He slowly walked to Koenma's desk, and started talking to him,"Hello Kurama. I glad to see that you are still.. uhh.. a baby." Koenma laughed. "So what I can do for you?" he asked. Kurama walked to the window and was hesistate to talk. Koenma knew he had something in his mind, because he already knew what kurama was going to say. So Koenma put his hands behind his back and just listened. "Koenma, do you recall when we all went to the human world to see who stole your dads forbidden sword?" "Of course, my father beat me down for that. That really hurt." Koenma said as he was rubbing his butt. Kurama walked over to the window and gave a lil sigh. "I've been having these dreams over and over again. and I dont recall any of these events." Koenma, with his hands around his back, walked up behind Kurama. "Go on, tell me what happened in your dream.."

It was near the end of the school. Though, Christina had gym as her 6th period. All she ever did during P.E. was play tennis, because those was one of the things that she was good at. Christina was really good at playing tennis, even better than the head captain of the tennis team. The coaches wanted to recruit her, and she could be able to start as captain, but like Christina, she refused. She just wanted to have fun and not worry about winning or losing, or people relying on her to win. It was the end of the day, and everyone was leaving the girls locker room. "Christina, are you gon come?" One of the girls in the locker room said to christina as Christina was just getting dressed. "Oh, just go on without me, I have to wait for Yuri anyways.." Christina answered. All the girls had left and Christina was the only one who was left in the locker room. She was just combing her long wet brown hair til all of sudden she heard the door to the locker room opened. "Hello?... is anyone there?..." Christina asked with a trembling voice. She ignored the noise and just started to dress up. She put on her black skirt and her black top that had a white bow in the middle, which was their uniform. As she was tieing her shoes, she heard noises again, but this time it was footsteps. She heard that the footsteps coming close to her. Christina was too scared to runaway, so she just stayed in her spot. The footstep was just in front of locker from where she was... "_AHHHHHH_!" Christina screamed from the top of her lungs.

Kurama was silenced when Koenma was trying to figure out the words to say. "What does these dreams mean? I dont know what to do, does this mean something?" Kurama said as he was walking around to the desk of Koenma. "Im glad that you brought this up Yoko. because now, i think is the time to tell you." Looking confused, Kurama walked up from behind Koenma, while he was looking out to the window. "What do you mean Sir?" Kurama asked. Koenma sighed,"sigh The time when we were in the human world, about two years ago, you fell in love with someone. The reason why you dont remember is because.. sigh ..I had asked Heie to make you lose your memory for that one thing. You remember everything, but that one event. You fell in love with a nigen, Kurama.." As Koenma looked at him, Koenma saw one tear fall from his eye. "You mean, that was girl I fell in love with.. the thing that was missing from my heart?" Kurama had asked. Koenma walked to his desk and sat down. "Yes, she is the one. Kurama there is a problem.." Kurama wiped the one tear from his eye, and asked, "What is it?" Koenma again sighed, "sigh.. you have to go back to her. Her feelings are slowly fading away. And if she does, she will forget about you, but you wont forget about her, and you will be left with a broken heart." Kurama looked out to the window again, nothing came out of him but silence. "What do I have to do.. if this girl _IS_ the love of my life?" Koenma, still seating at his desk said, "You will have to go back to the human world.. and you have to go to school there.." Kurama viciously interrupted him, "What you mean going to school? Im only getting this girl, not changing my life!" Koenma dropped his pacifier, but he did recovered it when Kurama was calmed. "You are just going to be there until you get to her. Its not going to be permament, just until you get her. Im telling you now that it wont be that easy.. so you better think boutz it..." Kurama looked out the window and softly said, "When do i leave?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
